


Sandwich

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx





	Sandwich

"Seth, pleeeeaaase."

He whined once again, his voice becoming louder at the end of his plea.

Seth's response was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, looking down from the large television in front of him.

He turned his head to where his partner was at the kitchen table, laying back in his chair with his arms at his sides, sinking down lower with every pout.

"I'm hungry, Seth, so hungry that I can't even get up."

Seth squinted at the older male, gritting his teeth and pointing at the fridge less than three feet away from Dean.

"You're literally already in the damn kitchen, you can make yourself a sandwich, Dean!"

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking Seth straight in the eyes and replying.

"I don't wanna make myself one. You make better sandwiches than me!"

"It's a sandwich, not a five star meal, do it yourself!"

Dean groaned, hugging his stomach in false pain, and put his head down on the table, forehead against the expensive wood.

"Seettthhiiee, look what you're doin' t'me. Why're you hurtin' me like this?!"

Seth rolled his eyes once again and flipped him off half heartedly, taking note of the overused nickname, looking back at the television and continuing to play the game he had previously been so invested in before Dean's sandwich demand.

He loved that man, but damn, how he complained. He was such a child sometimes and it made Seth wanna punch him in the face.

He always wanted Seth to do shit for him, even when it was a simple task that took the littlest of effort.

How hard was it to make a fucking sandwich?

The bearded man let out a curse as he died in the game, taking the time to notice how quiet it had gotten within the past few seconds, not liking it one bit.

When he turned around, he furrowed his brows and stared at Dean, who was now lying on the floor, on his back, scrolling through his phone.

The second Dean noticed Seth staring down at him, he put his phone down and grabbed his stomach, rolling slightly and whining, staring up at the fridge longingly.

Dean pursed his lips together and walked over, standing above the determined man with his hands on his hips.

He kicked him lightly, and Dean stopped, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Did you just kick me?"

"Get up."

"Make me a sandwich."

"Get the fuck up."

"Feed me first."

It was quiet for a few moments while the two had a staring contest, a showdown if you will.

Ten seconds in and Seth was getting irritated.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it slightly to calm himself before walking back to the couch, flopping down on it, and crossing his arms over his chest.

He listened Dean whine for a good five minutes before the older finally decided to pick himself up off the floor, presumably after realizing how disgusting rolling around on it was.

He brushed himself off and sulked toward the couch towards his lover, rolling over the back of it to lie on Seth, hugging his waist and sliding down slightly to hang off the muscular man. He frowned, looking up at Seth, eyes practically begging.

Seth cocked his head and kept his arms against his chest, his voice sounding like a parent dealing with a toddler.

"I'm not doing it, D. You're capable of doing it yourself."

Dean looked away from him for a second, staring at the fridge in the kitchen and responding with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"You can only suffer through my whining for so long till you get up and make me a sandwich."

Seth raised a brow at him and laid his head back against the couch getting comfortable before closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep and force Dean to feed himself.

That is until he heard the familiar sound of a phone dialing and and an even more familiar voice coming through the device.

"Hello?"

Seth opened his eyes and stared at Dean, who had the phone a couple inches from his ear, smiling down at him with confidence.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez, how are you?"

Seth narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Dean, knowing what he was doing. The older male just smiled and pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Oh, Dean! You know you don't have to call me that, sweetie. How are you, dear?"

Dean held back a giggle and swallowed, faking a slightly upset voice, just a hint of trouble.

"Oh, I've been good for the most part..."

"But?"

He sighed, acting as if he was reluctant to tell, all the while smiling at the man he was now straddling, keeping the phone away from his reach.

"Oh no, I don't wanna bother you, it's not a big deal.."

He heard her open a door on the other side of the call, then some rustling, and he assumed she was now in her room, invested in him and his fake issue.

"Don't be silly! You could never bother me, Den. Now, what seems to be the problem? Don't tell me Seth locked you out of the house again?"

Dean giggled, ignoring Seth's narrowed eyes and indulging in the conversation between him and his mother-in-law.

"No no, 'course not. It's just that, well, I've been so busy today, kinda tired actually, but I wanted to try and make something for dinner, but I don't really know how to cook. Got any suggestions."

He heard her sigh on the other side of the phone, she knew fully well how terrible of a cook he was, and she also insisted Seth treat him right.

When she answered, Dean wasn't the least bit surprised by her words.

"How about you just put Seth on the phone and go lie down. I'm sure he'd be happy to make you something easy for dinner."

Dean nodded his head, smiling smugly and continuing to talk to the woman on the other side.

"I wouldn't mind a sandwich... Are you sure? I don't wanna make Setg do everything for me..."

She laughed. "Oh honey, he's your husband. It's his job to do things for you. Put him on."

"Alright."

Needless to say, not five minutes later, Dean was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket, sandwich in his hands, and a smile on his face, with Seth now the one pouting, mumbling something about how unfair his life was, all while Dean just laughed and continued eating.


End file.
